poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
World Of Pokemon
Here is the world of pokemon scene and Various of Some Movie Scenes in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie And The Cocoon Of Destruction''.'' (We View the skies with 3 fully evolved pokemon, Venusaur mega evolves into Mega Venusaur, Next to Blastoise who Mega Evolves into Mega Blastoise, and Finally Charizard Who Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X and flies into the sky) '''Narrator:' The world of Pokémon. Incredible to behold! Home of the most mysterious of all creatures! (we Scan At Pokémon in the Forest, Xerneas, Trevenant, Phantump, Foongus, Scatterbug, Several Combee, Multiple Vivillon, Dozens of Flabebe and Floette) Narrator: In the forests. (We see the view of Noibat And Noivern who are flying and changes into the sky) Narrator: Up in the skies. (We view the skies to see scan Dozens of flying Pokémon, Like Fletchling, Fletchinder, Spritzee, Wingull, Farfetch'd, Noctowl, Delibird, Murkrow, Ducklett, Chatot, Tailow, Swanna and Starly, After that, The Water Waves And Change into underwater) Narrator: And in the seas... (We view the underwater to see scan Dozens of Water Pokémon, Like Luvdisc, Goldeen, Seaking Sharpedo, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Skrelp, Dragalge, Clauncher, Clawitzer, Magikarp, Carvanha, Remoraid, Wailmer And Wailord) Narrator: Pokémon can be found in places all around this world. (Wailord's Tail Change into movies scenes) Narrator: In Films of Team Robot Series and Pooh's Adventures series, We View Every we found like, Rescuing from Falling. (Phoebus Saves Quasimodo from Falling into the molten copper) Narrator: Epic Sacrifices. (Hans Is ready to kill elsa and uses a sword, But Anna rushed in, Raised a hand To Stop Him, However Anna Began to turned to Solid Ice, This Causes the sword to Shatter, Recoiling at Hans and Knocking him Back) Narrator: Big Showdowns. (Hercules Punches Hades Into The River Of Souls) Narrator: And Revived Secrets.. (Anna Began to thaw, realizing It was Elsa's True Love) (We Change into this Scene at Night, We Scan Every Pokémon, Like Espurr, Meowstic, Hoppip and Jumpluff, And Sees The Stadium) Narrator: The lives of people and Pokémon have been bound together since the beginning of time. Sharing the bonds of trust and respect. (Diantha Touches the Key Stone And Gardevoir Mega Evolves into Mega Gardevoir, and also Scizor Mega Evolves into Mega Scizor, Wikstrom Battles Diantha, Wikstrom tells Scizor to use Night Slash and Mega Scizor Jumps to Attack Mega Gardevoir, But misses, Then Mega Gardevoir uses Moonblast And hits the moon and glows Moonblast at Mega Scizor And Was Attacked, Causing Scizor to Faint, Diantha And Mega Gardevoir are The Winner, We Change the Scene into Grass, When Our Heroes appeared, Emerl, Pikachu, Ash and Team Robot's Allies Was Running and Jumping) Narrator: Now we come to a young man named Ash, who hails from Pallet Town. Along With Emerl the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, He and his partner Pikachu work together to battle and catch Pokémon! (Pikachu Uses Thunderbolt At Barbaracle, Zapping it, As He Continued Battling, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont Arrived and watched them cheering) Narrator: Ash is continuing on his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, along with his friends, Team Robot Members, also the mixels alongside The DigiDestined and their Digimon. (We Change this scene into lunch scene When Our heroes are having Lunch) Narrator: For every new Pokemon they meet a brand-new and exciting adventure awaits them! (We turn the scene white into the River as we see Avignon Town) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes